Valerie babyfied aka The Baby Huntress
by Megabluex
Summary: Valerie finally meets her match to bad it is newborn baby ghost let's hope the her new baby suit can get her to Danny's house with out anybody seeing her and hope that Danny can help her or be her new baby sitter.


Valerie babyfied aka The Baby Huntress by megabluex

chapter1: Valerie meets the baby ghost part 1

Valerie Gray aka The Red Huntress was flying around Amity Park, she was gathering her thought's, after finding out that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, she couldn't believe that she was shooting at her ex-boyfriend, the boy she truly loved and realizing that not all ghost are bad and evil. The really evil ghost is Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters, he was using her to hurt Danny all along and rune their relationship, she hopes that they could get back to getter or at lest team up and protect Amity Park to getter. But her thoughts were interrupted when her ghost radar went off and alerting her that a ghost was near by, her radar lead her to a back ally from what it said it was a powerful ghost but their was nothing here. Then she heard childish giggles that was echoing through the ally, Valerie look around to find where the giggles were coming from. She look around and found an empty ally until a green baby ghost appeared right in front of her and give her a little scared, "AH!" was all Valerie said and took a few steps back, the baby ghost giggle at her and clap its hands in a show of happiness. Valerie was a bet surprise that the ghost was really a baby but wonders why it has a high ecto level as it fly's around her giggling and clapping its hands to her it is kind of cute.

As Valerie continue to look at the baby ghost, she didn't realize that her panties were getting bigger and thicker as she continue to watch the baby play in the air, as she watch her panties continue to get bigger and thicker until you can see that she was wearing a big thick diaper under her Red Huntress mark2 suit. Valerie was about to pat the ghost baby on the head because it was so adorable until she heard a crinkling sound as she walk, she look all around the ally to find where the sound was coming from until she notice that the sound was coming from her. She looked down and saw that the lower area of her Red Huntress mark2 suit was bulging out then she moved her legs a bit and heard the crinkling sound that is when Valerie realized that her panties turned into a big thick diaper. Valerie was shocked to see that this was really happening to her, her diaper keep on getting bigger and thicker until she looks like an overgrown toddle in a onesie with footies, Valerie was shock to see that she was wearing a diaper underneath her suit. For some strange reason she wanted to suck on her thumb and cry her eyes out until someone holds her to calm her down, Valerie then look at her thumb on her left hand, she did her best not to suck on it, as she deeply wanted to suck on it like a baby, trying to get her mind off her thumb, Valerie look down at her diaper again and notice that it was bigger and thicker than it was the late few minutes, she use both hands to touch the front and the back of her diaper.

It made a loud crinkling that echo threw out the ally, she notice how soft and comfortable the diaper was even for its size, it cause Valerie to blush and smile as how good the diaper feel against her best judgment, she only wish that Danny was there with her right now, she would love to sit on his lap while her diaper makes crinkling sounds as she sit on his lap for enjoyment. The baby ghost giggle as he watch Valerie's personality started to change slowly, she started to act babyish, as she plays with her diaper by poking at it, the baby ghost decided to take it to the next level as it turns towards Valerie's hover board that was still floating next to Valerie a few feet away, the baby ghost then use it ecto powers as the hover board was incase in a light green neon glow as the baby ghost reform the hover board into something else. When the baby ghost was done the hover board was twice its size in a rectangular shape with bar like objects on the sides, there was a rectangle like area on the inside with a enough room for Valerie to sit or lay in plus it doesn't have a to or cover on it so she can stand up while inside it. If you don't know what it is, it is a large baby crib or a hover crib by the way it is floating, that is when a robotic cable came out of the metal head board with a small satellite dish at the end, then the satellite fire a tiny beam at hit Valerie's Red Huntress helmet and started to download Valerie's memories. Thanks to Technus technology in Valerie's Red Huntress suit the hover crib was able to access all of Valerie's memories into its computer core as it continue to download.

As the hover board on boarded computer continue to download Valerie's memories, the baby ghost decided to add some high tech snaps to the lower areas of Valerie's Red Huntress suit, the baby ghost then pull down on Valerie's snaps to reveal Valerie's very big and thick diaper (the same thing happens to Valerie's cloths when she transform into her Red Huntress suit, just like Danny's transformation his cloths go somewhere but he still has his boxers, with Valerie she has her bra and underwear but her underwear is now a big thick diaper.) That was when the hover crib computer was done down loading and Valerie regain her senses, she then realized that her suit now has snaps on the front of the lower area and it was down to show off her diaper, luckily for her the ally she was in is in an unpopulated area so their is less people on the streets to see her diapered butt. Valerie felt humiliated she's been put into a very big and thick diaper by a ghost, but not just any ghost a baby ghost in fact and now her suit has been babyfied with snaps to show off her diaper in public. Valerie grip her hands into a fist and a bit of red appear on her face, she couldn't believe how embarrass she was to let a ghost have it way with her for fun, what would Danny think of her if he sees her like this. Her father would be ashamed that he let her back into ghost hunting and end up in a diaper, no ghost would take her seriously they'll just laugh their ecto heads off at the sight of her, Valerie's face became more red as she thought about, she then look at the baby ghost that was still giggling at her. At that very moment the hover crib computer was now configuring and analyzing Valerie's memories for something important as a flat computer screen appear and replace the robotic cable with the small satellite dish that was on the metal head board.

Valerie has finally had enough of the baby ghost, it embarrass and humiliated her for the last time it was time to end its fun, a good old fashion spanking would do just find, but a blast from her wrist blaster on the baby ghost's padded rear would be even better. That is when a round cone like blaster appeared on Valerie's right arm, she pointed her wrist blaster at the baby ghost, but before she could say anything or fire her blaster. A pacifier was shoved into her mouth and she started to suck on it, all of Valerie's muscle started to relax as she continue to suck on the pacifier it got to a point where she couldn't hold her wrist blaster at the baby ghost as it went limp and rest on her side. All of Valerie's rage and anger slowly disappear as she keep on sucking on the pacifier, Valerie was now blushing and it wasn't that she was embarrassed or felt humiliated, she was happily sucking on the pacifier and enjoying it, she slouch down a bit and started to daydream.

Valerie's Dream

Valerie was at the entrance of Amity Park Park, Valerie had a confuse look on her face wondering why she was here at the park.

Valerie: Strange I remember that I was at a back alley somewhere around town and now why I'm here at the park?

Valerie then started to have flashback of herself back at the alley, from when she meet the baby ghost to when her Red Huntress suit was modifier by the baby ghost and she was wearing a really big and thick diaper that was showing.

Valerie: That's right that little brat put me in a big thick diaper and mess with my suit, when I get my hands on.

Valerie wasn't able to finish her sentence as she heard someone from behind talking to her.

?: Hey, Val!

Valerie turn around and saw a boy with raven back hair, with sky blue eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a red oval in the center, he also had on blue jean pants with red and white sneakers. Valerie recognized who it was, it was her ex Danny Fenton, before Valerie could say anything dream Danny walk up and kiss her on the cheek. Valerie blush as he kiss her, deep down she wish that she didn't broke up with him, they could have work things out after all his parents were ghost hunters, plus after finding out that he was Danny Phantom they could have been really compatible for each other, she would have love fighting ghost with him side by side. She now regrets for what she said about his parents, for all the times she hunted him, and telling her that Vlad was using her for his own dirty work, but what dream Danny did next caught her off guard.

Danny: How is my big baby girl doing today.

Dream Danny patted the back of Valerie's orange shorts that made a loud crinkling, Valerie then look down and blush as she saw that her orange shorts were bulging out and look like that they were at their limit, she was shock to see that she was wearing a really big and thick diaper with the diaper tape showing above the shorts. Valerie panic and look back at Dream Danny in time to kiss her on the lips for some strange reason it felt right for her.


End file.
